


Same Story, Different Details

by onlynobletobegood



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel (House of M), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - House of M, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, human resistance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 18:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlynobletobegood/pseuds/onlynobletobegood
Summary: In a universe where mutants rule the Earth, Billy and Tommy find themselves as royalty.In a universe where neither Captain Marvel or Princess Anelle died, Theo-Vell finds himself as royalty.In a universe where humans are oppressed, Kate Bishop finds herself in a castle surrounded by the enemy.In a universe without Avengers, how can there be any Young Avengers?A Young Avengers House of M AU





	Same Story, Different Details

**Author's Note:**

> This AU doesn’t follow the events of House of M (2005 nor 2015). 
> 
> To clear things up in case you aren't familiar with House of M 2015 (the inspiration of this story), Billy and Tommy are part of the mutant royalty, but its publicly know that they strongly oppose their grandfather’s views and believe humans deserve to be treated equally. In the comic they went as far as blasting a hole on the wall of a human rehabilitation center and attacking S.H.I.E.L.D. officers. 
> 
> Don't worry, all stories behind the characters will be made known. I have a few interesting things i want to write about.
> 
> Happy Reading!!

William and Thomas Magnus spent their eighteenth birthday the way every pair of royal grandsons spent their eighteenth birthday, smiling awkwardly and squirming inside a suit attending a big gala in their honor. Not that there were many royal grandsons in Genosha, it's just the two of them. You see, Billy and Tommy are the twin sons of princess Wanda, daughter of King Magnus, head of the House of M. After grandfather fought and won against the human oppressors and created the perfect mutant utopia, he became the supreme authority; his word was law. And if grandfather said his grandsons had to have an awfully big party now that they were of age, then his grandsons would have an awfully big party. Never mind what the actual boys wanted for their birthday. 

Billy stood painfully straight besides his brother, smiling as he was introduced to hundreds of royal guests, all eager to get a piece of him. Oh, and the potential royal suitors, no way he could forget about those. Mother had been specially excited about finding potential suitors for both of her boys. Billy wasn't thrilled with the idea. He wasn't thrilled with being prince, period, and he was certain his brother felt the same way. 

Speaking about his brother, he looked even more uncomfortable than Billy. He kept fidgeting with his sleeves and slightly frowning as they made their way to the end of the room, where King Magnus sat at a throne in all his glory; flanked by their mother, their mother's twin brother, Prince Pietro; and their aunt, Princess Lorna. 

After they took their place, each to one side of the throne, their grandfather stood, "Thank you all for accompanying us in this occasion. Tonight, we are not only celebrating another year in the lives of my grandsons, but the present that we have created for them to live freely. A present that allows all children to grow proud of who they are, to live away from the shadows that kept us hidden and in fear. Tonight, we remember, but tonight..." A cup was brought to grandfather's hand, "We also celebrate. To Prince Thomas and Prince William!" 

The guest toasted alongside the king and the party begun. Soft music played and guests started to talk among themselves, probably about whatever rich people in power liked to talk about, boring stuff. A small space in the middle of the room was cleared and a few couples started slow dancing. Uncle Pietro wasted no time in swooping the nearest lady and asking her for a dance, eager to escape any discussions about diplomacy. Meanwhile, guests started coming up to their grandfather, catching his and Princess Lorna's attention. 

In an instant, his brother was by his side, "Nice speech, huh? I liked the part where not even our literal birthday is about us."' 

Billy huffed, "You know grandfather is all about legacy." 

"Now, don't you boys go around starting trouble." Their mother chided, "Enjoy the party, talk to the guests, and maybe dance a song or two with a boy or girl." 

"Yes, mother." Both of them said with a roll of their eyes at the same time. 

"Princess Wanda." 

The three of them turned to the source of the voice. In its place stood Princess Shuri of Wakanda, a long-time friend of Billy and his brother. 

After bowing to each other, their mother smiled, "Oh, Shuri, dear! What a pleasure to see you here." 

"Like-wise, your Highness. I was hoping I could borrow the boys for a second." 

"Of course, you three go and have a good night." Their mother turned to look sternly at her sons, "And I want you two in your best behavior." 

After another _Yes, mother _and quick kisses to both their foreheads, she left to mingle with the crowd, leaving Billy and Tommy alone with Shuri.__

__She punched both their shoulders, "Happy birthday, boys."_ _

__"Ow! Totally unnecessary!"_ _

__She rolled her eyes, "Stop being such a drama queen, Tommy."_ _

__"That's drama _prince_ for you, thank you very much. What are you doing here? I thought you were like, too busy inventing the cure for cancer?" _ _

__Shuri crossed her arms, "I already invented the cure for cancer, Thomas."_ _

__"What my brother meant," Billy said, elbowing Tommy, "is that it's good to see you here, Shuri. Maybe you'll be able to rescue us from all these annoying guests."_ _

__"Yeah, maybe." She motioned towards the dance floor, "So which one of you wants to have the first dance?"_ _

__"Oh, me!" Tommy suddenly appeared at Shuri's elbow, dragging her, "Have fun dancing with the old ladies!"_ _

__"Hope Shuri steps on you!" He called after his brother._ _

__Billy knew Shuri would never step on his brother's toes. She was a fierce dancer, it would be best if Tommy avoided stepping on _her_ toes. _ _

__He was watching Shuri lead Tommy around when he heard his grandfather calling for him._ _

__"Yes, grandfather?"_ _

__"William, where is Thomas?"_ _

__"He is currently on the dancefloor, with Shuri."_ _

__"Let him be, I would still like to introduce you to someone," he gestured towards the poised young man dressed in a military suit standing next to him, "This is Prince Theo-Vell Dorrek the VIII, prince of the Kree-Skrull empire. He is here representing his father, Emperor Mar-Vell."_ _

__"It's an honor to meet you, your Highness." Theo-Vell said, and when Billy extended his arm for a handshake, he took his hand and gently kissed it, not looking away from Billy._ _

__"William, please," a slight blush dusted his cheeks, "And likewise."_ _

__Theo-Vell didn't look like much. Okay, yes, he did. He was tall and blond and handsome, with broad shoulders and a chiseled jawline. But as a member of the royalty, Billy was used to being approached by guys like this. They had influential parents, pretty faces and hollow personalities. Billy refused to turn his love-life into another pawn in grandfather's chess game, no matter how blue a boy's eyes were or how strong his hands looked._ _

__The prince, still holding Billy's hand, gave him a blinding smile, "Would you like to dance?"_ _

__How could Billy say no to those dimples?_ _

__"Yes."_ _

__Just one dance. What's the worst that could happen?_ _

__

__

__Thomas Magnus knew how people saw him. The cheeky, mischievous twin; someone that, if he didn’t watch out, would end up like his uncle Pietro. The next royal bad boy._ _

__Tommy didn’t mind, he knew that if people saw him that way they would underestimate him, they wouldn't pay attention._ _

__He didn’t care so much for the crown or any other royal responsibilities, but he would _never_ be like Uncle Pietro. _ _

__Tommy cared for others, even if he didn’t like to show it. He wouldn’t abuse his power like Pietro or Granddad. He had spent way too much time resenting them for _their_ resentment against humans to end up like them. Billy and him believed in a future in which humans and mutants could be equals. _ _

__There were few people up in the hierarchy who thought like Tommy. Shuri, thankfully, was one of them._ _

__“I heard about your latest adventure.” She casually mentioned as she led him through the dance, “You know that a temper tantrum isn’t going to change the world?”_ _

__Tommy scoffed, “That's basically what Granddad did.”_ _

__“You are not your grandfather. Nor you should wish to be.”_ _

__He sighed, “I know, it’s just hard. I have all this power, I'm virtually untouchable, and I feel so useless. And I'm not even talking about my speed.”_ _

__Shuri chuckled, “If your speed made you powerful, you would at least be a better dancer.”_ _

__“Hey, come on. Don’t be like that.” Tommy was quiet for a moment, “You are the smartest person I know. What would you have me do?”_ _

__Shuri thought about it before answering, “You don’t need to do something so drastic. You are a prince, you are already a symbol. The question is, what kind of symbol would you like to be?”_ _

__“I’m not following.”_ _

__“The symbol you are right now is that one of a royal prat. Why do you think everyone compares you two to Prince Pietro so much?”_ _

__Tommy frowned, “Don’t remind me.”_ _

__“You need to give a better image. One that is more inclusive.” She looked around and motioned with her head to something over his shoulder, “Her, for example.”_ _

__“Who?”_ _

__He tried to look over to who she meant, but then Shuri was performing some complex twists and steps in their dance. She had landed them towards the edge of the dancefloor, near a group of people holding drinks and laughing obnoxiously._ _

__“The girl in the purple dress. Her name is Kate Bishop, she is a human.”_ _

__Tommy looked taken aback, “A human?”_ _

__“Yes,” she affirmed, “Her father is very rich, one of the few influential humans. He is also a weasel.”_ _

__“And what does she have to do with anything?”_ _

__“Aren’t you supposed to be looking for potential suitors?”_ _

__He hesitated, “Yes…”_ _

__“Everyone knows that. You spending time with her would mean you are considering courting her. What would the world think? What would the _King_ think? Of the mutant prince courting a human girl. She comes from a well enough family for it to be considered, but still frowned upon, if it's you.” _ _

__“Hmm, you raise a good argument.”_ _

__“Then,” she spun one last time, sending him off in the human girl’s direction, “Ask her to dance.”_ _

__

__

__Theo-Vell was a good dancer and a great conversationalist, for an alien boy. Honestly, it wasn't fair. Billy felt terribly close to flirting with him, but he had to stay strong. So far, the other boy had been nothing but gentle to him, softly _gliding_ as the music played. Seriously? Who glided? Annoyingly perfect kree-skrull princes apparently. _ _

__He never once uttered a sentence that sounded conceited. He had made perfectly pleasant conversation about his visit to Earth, how different the atmosphere felt from his home-world and how strange the sky looked. He talked about his father's previous visit to Earth, many human years ago, and how he was fond of the humans of Earth._ _

__It was the sincere way he talked, the earnestness in his voice when he said _humans_ , that made Billy pause. He sounded fascinated by Earth, he sounded too _naive_. He not once mentioned the conflict between mutants and humans. Billy couldn't help but be suspicious. _ _

__"So," Billy said after the song ended and they finally separated, "You seem to like humans very much. That's not very common here, you know."_ _

__To his surprise, Theo-Vell laughed, "Yes, I know, but I also know you do as well."_ _

__Billy narrowed his eyes, assessing the alien prince._ _

__He just kept smiling, holding Billy's stare before asking, "Would you like to take a walk? Maybe talk somewhere a little more private?"_ _

__Billy looked back at the party. No one would mind if he stepped aside for a minute, they usually never did. He could see his brother dancing with a girl wearing a purple dress. Judging by how close he was holding her he doubted Tommy would miss him either._ _

__He looked back to the other boy, "Sure, there are some gardens outside that are usually empty. Follow me."_ _

__Theo-Vell nodded and waved his hand in a gesture that said _lead the way_. _ _

__Billy made his way through the big room, turning his head to make sure Theo-Vell was following him. They had to stop a few times so Billy could shake someone's hand and thank them when they wished him a happy birthday. Some were politer than others, not everyone was fond of the crown but they respected it. But that was just how it was, Billy was used to it._ _

__They finally reached the end of the room and went through a side door into an empty hallway. He let out a sigh, shoulders dropping in relief. Billy was well versed in dealing with these people but it was exhausting. He almost forgot he wasn't alone when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder and squeeze. He turned around to see the alien prince wearing a soft expression, almost like he was asking if he was okay. Billy squared his shoulders and continued down the corridor._ _

__They were silent as they walked, Billy only spoke when he indicated they had to take a turn or go through another door. It was a very short trip, they only encountered palace guards on their way, each one of them nodding at the prince as they made their rounds around the castle looking for guests sticking their noses where they weren't supposed to. Since Theo-Vell was with him, they left the other boy alone._ _

__They went through one last door and came out into a wide veranda. The floor gave way to steps a few feet in front of them, which led to one of the many castle's gardens. It was a beautiful place during the day, their mother used to take the tea in here while she watched him and his brother play in the garden when they were children. After some time, she stopped coming and so did Tommy, but Billy still came here when he wanted to be alone and think._ _

__Right now, during the night, the garden was cast in shadows, the only light coming from the lamps that were high on the wall opposite to it. There were some tables with chairs in the veranda, but Billy walked past them and reclined against one of the few pillars that lined the limit between the veranda and the garden. To his left, a low railing reached from this pillar to the next. The other side had the steps that led to the garden, instead of a railing._ _

__Billy went for casual, "Okay, now we're somewhere a little more private. You wanted to talk?"_ _

__"I've heard about you and your brother," Theo-Vell cut straight to the chase. "About your... ah, stance on the mutant-human conflict."_ _

___Oh,_ Billy thought, _there it is._ _ _

__"Do you actually believe humans and mutants are equal or do you just do it to anger the King?"_ _

__Billy's eyebrows went to his hairline. That was a pretty daring thing to ask. Theo-Vell didn't even seem to realize how impolite the question was, he actually sounded sincere and curious._ _

__Billy had no idea what to expect from this conversation._ _

__"Listen," He frowned and crossed his arms, "What my brother and I do is a direct reflection of our morals. I _do_ believe we are equal to humans and that the way my grandfather treats them is disgusting." _ _

__Theo-Vell stood right in front of Billy, his back straight but he kept his posture loose and open, "You seem wary of me."_ _

__It wasn't even a question, "Comes with the job."_ _

__Theo-Vell nodded, "I see."_ _

__"You're a prince too, don't you know how it is?"_ _

__The other boy continued to stare at Billy. He started walking slowly towards him, gaze unwavering. Billy eyed him suspiciously as he approached, feeling his power surge through him, ready at his command. He stood straight from where he was slouching against the pillar, ready in case this turned into a threat._ _

__Theo-Vell simply walked beside him to recline his elbows against the railing._ _

__He instantly deflated and leaned back on the pillar._ _

__Billy kept looking straight ahead, not looking at Theo-Vell when the boy spoke, "Have you heard about the history of my people?"_ _

__He risked a glance at him, "No. Not really, sorry."_ _

__Theo-Vell nodded, looking up to the sky, "I've heard how it was like in the old Empires, back before my parents united them. Skrulls and krees were fighting and killing each other all throughout the cosmos, never able to coexist in peace. The Kree-Skrull Empire is still relatively new, there are still some tensions, but after the Unifying War both races learned how to work together._ _

__"Laws are harsh in the Empire. Traditions are even harsher, but my family has always been kind to me. I was born after the war, I never experienced the full conflict between both races. I myself am half-kree half-skrull, I understand the old conflicts and why my ancestors thought they were right, but I am proud of who I am and who we’ve become._ _

__"Our history is long and complicated, but it reminds me a lot of Earth's history. Mutants vs. Humans. Race vs race. I respect your grandfather the same way I must respect every other crown, but when I heard about you and your brother I hoped you were the kind of people actually worthy of my respect."_ _

__Billy blinked at the other boy in surprise, "I- Well, I- I mean-"_ _

__Theo-Vell turned to look at him and gave a smile so soft that it caused Billy's heart to stutter._ _

__"I came here to Earth to represent my father, but I was hoping that I could also gain an ally," the alien prince averted his eyes for a second, before returning his gaze and extending his hand to Billy, "Maybe a friend?"_ _

__Billy wasn't naïve. He knew that even with all the soft smiles and kind words in the world, Theo-Vell could still plan to use him in some way. Try to get close to the King to murder him or steal from the royal vault._ _

__But then his smile started wavering, Theo-Vell growing more insecure by the second. Then he bit his lip and looked at Billy from under his eyelashes. It took everything in Billy not to curse at himself._ _

__Billy clasped Theo-Vell's hand with his, feeling like this was going to be the start of something either very bad or very good._ _

__

__

__The next day found Tommy at the dining room, inhaling his breakfast._ _

__Well, he thought, only he and uncle Pietro were eating at normal speeds, everyone else was going too slow._ _

__Even granddad was there. He usually had breakfast and lunch brought to his rooms, only coming down for dinner. He sat at the head of the long table, obviously, in his fancy sleeping robes. When he was little, Tommy used to think they were manly dresses and he always asked for one. Then his mother got him some robes that were long enough to make him trip on his feet while running, and he didn't like them anymore._ _

__But anyways, that's beside the point._ _

__Aunt Lorna sat at granddad's right, like always, and mom to his left, both talking about last night's gala. Uncle Pietro sat beside Lorna and Tommy beside mom. They always sat in front of each other so the cooks could place the biggest plate of food between them, each of them ate more than all of the others combined. Finally, his brother, Billy, sat at Tommy's left, furthest from granddad._ _

__It's the same way they've been seating at the table for as long as Tommy can remember._ _

__It was when Billy elbowed him in the ribs that Tommy looked up from his food, "Uh, what?"_ _

__His mother sighed, "I asked, did you have a pleasant birthday, dear? I didn't see much of you two for most of the party."_ _

__Besides him, his brother looked down to his food, his ears a light red._ _

__Tommy eyes his brother while he spoke, "Oh, yeah, tons."_ _

__Aunt Lorna looked at the twins curiously, "Both of you kept pretty low profiles at the party. That's not like you, what were you up to?"_ _

__Tommy shrugged, "Danced a lot. Ate. Danced some more. Had fun in general really."_ _

__Mom looked at Billy, "Billy, you're awfully quiet, what is it?"_ _

__Tommy turned to look at his brother too. Mom was right, Billy _had_ been awfully quiet. Plus, he ditched Tommy at the party. _Their_ party, they always faced those together. Billy was lucky Tommy needed him to stay away so he could get his groove on with that pretty girl from yesterday. _ _

___Kate_ , his mind supplied, _Her name was Kate_. _ _

__"Yeah, lil' bro, it's not like you to leave me to the wolves. Where were you?"_ _

__Billy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Don't call me that, we're twins. And that's none of your business."_ _

__"Answer your brother, William."_ _

__Billy's head snapped up to meet grandad's eyes._ _

__He visibly gulped, "I, uh, spent the evening with the Kree-Skrull Prince, Theo-Vell."_ _

__Mom gasped, "A prince?!"_ _

__Tommy feigned indignation, "You ditched me for a dude?!"_ _

__Billy rolled his eyes, "Like you weren't getting all cozy with that girl."_ _

__Mom gasped again, "A girl?!"_ _

__Uncle Pietro stopped eating for a second to wink at his nephews, "Nice."_ _

__"Potential suitors?" Aunt Lorna chimed from her side of the table._ _

__"I liked that alien boy," said grandad, "He looked strong, from a powerful family."_ _

__"Did you like him, darling?" Mom asked Billy softly._ _

__"Well," he laughed and scratched the back of his head, "He was nice?"_ _

__Wanda looked at Billy with the softest eyes. It was embarrassing really. Anyone would imagine he had just gotten engaged of something._ _

__"Invite him to stay on the castle. Only for a week, get to know each other before he goes off to another planet." King Magnus waved at one of his servants, "Make preparations for Prince Theo-Vell, he will be staying at the guest wing. And for the girl too. What is her name, Thomas?"_ _

__Tommy hesitated, it was one thing to be seen with a human girl on a party and another to deliver a personal invitation to stay on the castle._ _

__"Katherine Bishop." He said at last._ _

__Pietro hummed, "That name sounds familiar."_ _

__Granddad waved at Uncle Pietro, "Extend an invitation to both of them, tell them King Magnus invites them himself. It would be quite rude to refuse either way."_ _

__Granddad stood from his chair, the motion pushing his chair backwards._ _

__Everyone stared at him, surprised at his seemingly spontaneous decision to invite a couple of strangers to the castle._ _

__Before leaving, King Magnus looked at his grandsons in the eye, a stern look to his face, "Maybe this way, with some proper company, you will learn to behave."_ _

__King Magnus left._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you all want more! Obviously this is a WIP, but knowing other people are as excited as I am makes me write faster! I already have all the story planned, so wish me luck.
> 
> On twitter as @hvlkling


End file.
